


夹在我男友和前男友之间的惨烈修罗场

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 当你前男友试图给你现任戴绿帽子





	1. 第一章

兹拉坦伊布拉希维奇其实很热爱自己的工作的。

顺便提一句，他是米兰公司的一名注册保镖，195的身高和齐整的肌肉让他看起来格外可靠。

他在保镖行业中干的年头不算多，虽然因为自己某些时候不靠谱的脾气收获了少许差评，可在大多数时候，只要遇到的不是那么鸡婆的雇主，兹拉坦一般都是能获得不少好评和赞誉的，毕竟他一米九五的人站在那里就是一尊大像，鲜有人敢惹。

然而这不包括杰拉德皮克。

 

 

伊布一接到单子就知道这次的雇主是皮克家族。

倒不是说他对皮克家族有什么意见，毕竟人家牢牢地控制着巴塞罗那公司的很大一部分股份很多年了，他有意见又没屁用，人家依然有钱的要死，他也分不到半毛钱。

 

主要是他得遇见自己的前男友。

 

杰拉德皮克是伊布的前男友。

那个时候伊布还不在现在的公司，他还做的是文职工作，刚跳槽去巴萨，他那个时候还没有改行保镖，还得天天打电话和顾客沟通债券业务。

皮克年纪小，一团孩子气，估计刚大学毕业，还像个大学生的模样，当时工位在他身边，奔三的伊布面对着业绩的压力烦得要命，转眼看见皮克天天依旧混吃等死心不慌意不乱，每天花半个小时写几笔报告，其他时间都在玩fifa和睡觉。

伊布刚开始还十分震惊，心说巴萨好歹也是个大公司，怎么养这种闲人废物过活。

渐渐地，他也被同化了，懒惰是会传染的，每天还和皮克一起打游戏，该睡觉就睡觉，磨洋工就磨洋工。

——然后他就因为业绩低下被开除了。

这时他才知道皮克是巴萨副董事长的孙子，人家爱怎么玩怎么玩，家里有得是钱给他败。

他一时无话可说。

 

 

 

 

不过巴萨的氛围也确实不适合他，他做得也不是很开心，本来打算再熬过一个月满半年再跳槽，目前看来这煎熬都免了。

皮克听说了他的情况，表情顿时变得诡异，他微微地昂起头，蓝眼珠里的戏谑和揶揄简直要溢出来了。

“我是说，”皮克看着他，他头发慵懒地翘着，衬衫最上方的几颗纽扣微微地敞开着，露出锁骨，嘴角上扬，蓝眼珠在当时灯光流转下居然显现出几分不明的意味，“我可以给你暂时提供一份工作，怎么样？”

伊布皱着眉头看着他，半信半疑。

“我有一个保镖最近离职了，我外公想要再招一个保镖给我，”皮克这么说着，报出了职位的要求和薪水，“我看你很合适的，怎么样？兹拉坦？要不要考虑为我工作？”

——为什么一个天天打fifa连驾照的分都扣光了，只能骑电动车出行的败家子弟还能用这么高的价格聘人做保镖？有钱就这么了不起吗？有钱就可以为所欲为吗？

是的，兹拉坦之后深刻地意识到有钱就是可以为所欲为。

 

 

于是乎伊布就这么转职成为了皮克的保镖。

——这还算是伊布计划中的事。

后来和皮克睡觉就不在他计划中了。

 

伊布自认为从小到大一直是直线行驶在高速上的一等一的直男，只是这辆直行车在遇到了皮克之后就拐了个大弯。

 

“兹拉坦不是同性恋。”伊布记得自己这么告诉皮克。

皮克当时以一个不可思议的角度扳着伊布的大腿，鸡巴都挺进去了一个头，听到这话愣得一脸黑人问号，想了半天决定体贴一下这个自以为直男的基佬，“好吧，我懂得，你说不是同性恋就不是同性恋吧，”他敷衍着，一边心里默默地赞叹着跆拳道真是人类的瑰宝，看这腿的柔韧度，简直了，一边继续往里面插。

皮克实在有些大，一下子进来实在是有些勉强，伊布抬起脚踹他，皮克被踹了个措手不及，他捂着青了一块的腰，在一旁唧唧歪歪地抱怨痛。

伊布倒是理所当然的样子，理直气壮，“都说了兹拉坦对男人没兴趣了。”

皮克忿忿得不行，他没说话，憋着一股气，缓了一会儿，转过身调整了姿势就继续进入。

 

之后这个自称对男人没兴趣的家伙在当晚被操射了两次。

 

 

伊布和皮克在一起了一年。

 

伊布过得确实挺开心的。

皮克床上功夫很好，伊布刚开始还会和皮克表示，什么时候让兹拉坦在上面一次吧，但时间久了连他自己都不想当上面的了，俗话怎么说来着男人只要自从前列腺高潮之后就变不回去了，这话非常有道理。

 

皮克是典型公子哥脾气，有着有钱人家小孩常有的娇气和任性，但心地并不坏，从小对可怜的人的理解就是父母离婚（然而爸爸是房地产大佬）的法布雷加斯，受过最大的伤是从楼梯上摔下来碰到了脑袋，自认为最狂野的从家里独立计划是去法布雷加斯爸爸公司找个事情做。

用皮克的话来说，他不好好努力就只能继承家里的上亿资产，到时候被好多人束手束脚地管，多没意思。

可是他目前看来也没什么要努力的样子，每天不是打游戏就是给打电话骚扰朋友，现在多了一项和伊布的长期性活动来消耗每天过于旺盛的精力。

连皮克有时候觉得自己实在是太赚了，伊布勤快的，会做饭，打扫卫生，整理房间，甚至还会照顾邻居家的小孩子，抱着孩子的模样母性爆棚，而且晚上还陪睡，经常可以在不知名小报记者举着长枪短炮骚扰皮克的时候，轻轻松松伸手干飞对方，这样的人干着数份工作，领一份工资，简直是业界良心。

 

 

 

 

 

不过从伊布的角度来看，他自己都不知道皮克是怎么看上他的。

毕竟一直以来伊布对外形象和谦虚谨慎并没有什么关系，他高大，性格狂妄，经常口出惊人之语，一般人都忌惮于他高大的身材和武力值不敢轻易靠近。

但皮克不一样，他第一天见到伊布就亲亲热热地喊兹拉坦，一个星期就敢在和伊布说话时悄悄用小拇指蹭伊布手心，半个月就敢坐在伊布身边，瞄准时机，突然用手蹭伊布的大腿说你裤子有饼干屑（饼干还是皮克特意带的）——妈的现在一想皮克简直是蓄谋已久。

皮克脑子挺抽风的，经常智商不在线的胡言乱语，伊布和他是一类人，脑回路也不正常，这使得两个人在某种程度上非常契合。

当皮克对着伊布比比划划自己想出来的高难度体位，对于如此羞耻而难度的要求一般人的反应是赏他一巴掌——伊布不一样，他听了之后沉默了一会儿，脸反而红了。

“你这么做可真粗暴——”伊布脸上居然显示出几分不好意思，但他还是很坦诚地答道，“不过兹拉坦喜欢。”

皮克眯了眼睛激动地凑过去亲他。

 

 

 

但伊布和皮克分手的原因也很简单。

皮克那几天刚去晚宴参加一个什么会议，伊布作为保镖同行。

皮克并不是生活在镁光灯下长大的小孩，他的外公和父母都很注意保护皮克不被记者打扰，尽量减少皮克的参加公众活动的次数，来求得儿子不被打扰的生活。

 

但那天算得上是比较重要的的活动，皮克于是乎出现在现场，他带着伊布——造型师在他的要求下把伊布打扮得光鲜亮丽，像炫耀的公鸡一样带着伊布在闪光灯的包围下到处得瑟。

他搂着伊布的腰拍照，让拍照的记者心里直嘀咕，大家都是带老婆女友，这人搂着保镖占地干啥？

不过记者还是真切地拍了照，并标上了标题，“巴萨集团高层继承人杰拉德皮克疑似携密友出席晚会”。

 

一般的来说，大家看到新闻只会感叹，咦，杰拉德皮克是谁，哦，巴萨副董的外孙，旁边男的是谁，朋友吗，看起来关系很好哎——一般人也就会止步于此，可能个别人会觉得咦怎么有点gay里gay气。

坏就坏菜在几天后，皮克和伊布去买东西，买了书啊面包啊一堆东西放在车后备箱。

皮克看伊布头发散着，散落在脸颊旁边 ，拿着单子一一核对购买物品的样子，一心我男人就是这么温柔体贴，长发也真好看。

于是他脑子一抽，被名为爱情的冲动给击中了，他走向伊布，伊布本来专心核对着清单，没注意到皮克开始抽风，被他搞了个措手不及，被压到了车侧窗的外边。

杰拉德在胸前握着伊布的手，絮絮叨叨地嘟着嘴索吻。

伊布被搞得莫名其妙，“不要，”他这么说着，扭着身子想走开，“东西都没收完呢……”

杰拉德怎么说都不让他走，伊布一看这小子很坚决啊，他清楚皮克不被满足就要絮絮叨叨地惦记很久的臭傻逼脾气，也不想和钻牛角尖地杰拉德争论，不情不愿地和皮克亲了一个。

皮克心满意足地走了。

 

 

皮克和伊布在车前打啵的照片第二天就见了报。

好在皮克外公压下了报道，并澄清误会说孩子们只是在车前谈书，并没有什么，事后臭骂了皮克一顿，要求他注意言行举止，做个优秀的继承人。

皮克觉得家里人限制了自己珍贵的爱情，十分愤怒，生气地离家出走，班也不上了，为了表示自己对感情的忠诚，他还剪断了自己的银行卡，主动地断了自己的经济来源，以宣告自己的决心。

伊布不清楚具体发生了什么，只知道皮克离家出走，天天窝在家里打游戏，一问起来也不说具体原因。

结果没两个月这位从小锦衣玉食的公子哥认识到了人间的疾苦，他之前还想起大学同学给他回忆小时候的贫苦生活，说那时家里人为了维持生计当花匠，当时他心想当花匠多好啊，每天沐浴在阳光下浇花还能闻花香，他要是家里没公司也开个花圃天天种花，直到他把仙人掌都养死了才意识到自己大概是个废物，离开了家估计什么都干不好。

认识到这一点的皮克算是彻底醒悟了，他没有回家——那太丢脸了，他跑去了自己发小的公司里打工，找了个工作从基础做起，决心改掉自身的臭毛病。

于是杰拉德皮克天天跟着发小的老爹跑办公室学东西，到处出差，精力不足，对伊布冷淡了不少。

结果发小的父亲受皮克家里人挑唆，天天安排皮克出差跑项目。皮克忙得满世界乱转，好几个星期不回家，而伊布呆在家里没事情做。

 

 

那段时间皮克也有怨气，觉得自己辛辛苦苦在外面打拼，还很善解人意地不对伊布诉苦，这么有男人担当的气魄伊布不理解，还离开他跳槽去米兰找工作；伊布怨气更重，觉得皮克好端端地公子哥不当，一天到晚往外跑，也不肯说具体做了什么，明显是典型的出轨男人标志。

两个人为此冷战了好久，都不肯先开口说话。

以至于后来狗血的剧情发生了，皮克外公还嫌他们不够乱的，背着皮克找到了伊布，给了伊布一张支票让他滚蛋，伊布当时非常愤怒，“你以为兹拉坦是这样的人吗？”他拿起支票看了一眼，“再说了只值这么点钱吗？兹拉坦可是兹拉坦，至少要多添一个零——”

 

他以为是皮克同意做的，愤而拉黑了皮克的电话，换了工作，怒气冲冲地搬了家，于是皮克就这么成了伊布前任。

 

 

 

 

后来伊布在公司里遇上了同为保镖的内斯塔，感觉到了哇靠这个男人对我好冷淡，好性感，那调调兹拉坦喜欢，于是之前在皮克的调教下，早已弯成蚊香的伊布主动出击，俗话说烈女怕缠郎，他奋斗几个月终于将内斯塔拿下。

 

皮克知道了这件事情气得七窍生烟，鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛地跑过来找伊布吵架。

伊布没理他，加上皮克那一阵时间确实忙，就把这事搁置下来——皮克还特别自信总觉得伊布对内斯塔只是玩玩的，不是认真的，他有信心在手中的事情忙完之后追回伊布。

 

然后事情就变成这样了。

 

 

 

皮克这几个月一直换着手机给伊布发短信，聊几句就被拉黑一次，又孜孜不倦地换号码，乐此不疲。

 

伊布本来不想理他，但又忍不住看手机，没看到消息还怅然若失，但内心深处又很谴责自己这一小心思，觉得自己对不起内斯塔。

 

皮克一见骚扰没用，干脆从公事下手。

于是伊布被皮克聘请当他的临时保镖。

伊布本不想去的，可是公司已经替他接下了活动，他看了一眼违约金，觉得自己没钱耍这个臭脾气，他还刚买了车，还要分期还贷款，只得默默地收拾准备去干活了。

他一到准备的地点，就瞥见杰拉德皮克在发型师的包围下弄着头发。

 

 

皮克今天晚上又要出席一个正式晚宴，皮克的爷爷开办了一个新的慈善基金会，皮克还要去致辞。

鬼知道为什么他还特地找了伊布所在的保镖公司点名要伊布的陪同。

伊布那天身穿黑色西装，戴着墨镜，很有那么一丝黑道马仔的气息。

皮克穿着漆黑的礼服，连胡茬都好好地打理过了，加上他个子高肩宽腿长，站在路上把旁边工作人员衬得只有一米二，颇有和你们不是同一种画风的感觉。（可惜皮克在伊布心中早就风评被毁，伊布一看到皮克就想起对方在家拖鞋鸡窝头不肯穿内裤外穿大裤衩一抬腿就露屌的邋遢模样）

皮克今天特地好好打扮了一番，神采奕奕光彩照人，对着伊布搔首弄姿了很久，可惜后面发现伊布只看了他一眼目光就挪开了，十分气闷，自觉颇有种媚眼做给瞎子看的郁闷感。

 

 

皮克和伊布一坐在车上，就开始动手动脚，一会儿说兹拉坦你裤子上有脏东西一会儿伸手在他裤裆上弹来弹去，一会儿说自己胸闷兹拉坦帮我摸摸，说我感觉不好，是不是自己有什么突发疾病啊。

伊布很不想鸟他，甚至还想抽他丫的一掌。

就在皮克在他身边絮絮叨叨的时候，车里配的小电视开始播了一段广告。

广告是当红男模克里斯蒂亚诺拍的内裤广告，克里斯身材健美，内裤的丝绸面料带着缎光，勾勒出下身可疑的突起。

皮克看了一会儿，不屑地切了一声，“他肯定塞了袜子，”他这么告诉伊布，“他平时可没这么大，我发誓。”

皮克前几年在英国读的大学，是克里斯蒂亚诺的同学，两个人在曼彻斯特最烂的校足球队踢球，克里斯踢后卫皮克踢守门员，比赛时一个狂进乌龙球一个还不如门柱有用。

“你是怎么知道的？”听到这话，伊布不悦地眯着眼睛，看向皮克。

皮克讪讪地干笑两声，假装对车座椅后头的扣子产生了极大的兴趣，扭过头去不和伊布对视。

 

 

 

 

车子行驶到了目的地，皮克和伊布进了晚宴厅，和他们打招呼的人不少，个个都是有头有脸的人物，皮克难得地不敢胡说八道，表情凝重地听着大家说的话题，时不时沉重地点头嗯嗯地应着。

伊布倒是很暗爽地站在墙边，时不时从侍者手里拿一两个小甜点吃，没事做有东西吃还能有钱拿，真好。

 

皮克没一会儿就过来了，他拉过伊布，低声说，“我要去厕所，陪我。”

伊布嫌弃得不行，“你是中学女生吗，上个厕所都要兹拉坦陪你吗？”

皮克在一旁絮絮叨叨地胡扯些理由，说自己怕黑啦，要兹拉坦抱抱才会好啊，担心自己被疯狂的劫匪从厕所里绑架啊，什么娇弱的自己需要伊布高大健壮的怀抱才有安全感啊。

伊布烦得不行，被皮克抓着手扯进了厕所。

 

皮克娘们唧唧的，在厕所的隔间里捣鼓了半天，都没出来。

可把伊布给烦得，怒而去踢皮克所在的隔间的门，“你在干嘛？有完没完？出不出来？”

 

皮克的声音气若游丝，显得十分虚弱可怜，“你过来一下，兹拉坦，我——”

伊布觉得奇怪，没想什么就过去了，一过去，虚掩着的厕所就蹭得打开了，一只手伸过来就猛地把他拽进了小隔间。

 

伊布还没搞清楚发生了什么，皮克就迅速地把他给抵在隔间的墙上，这五星级酒店的隔间确实不错，两个一米九几的大男人挤在里面都显得绰绰有余。

伊布才意识到自己上当受骗了，他气得一手肘往后回击，皮克迅速地躲过了——这家伙在打炮时闪避抗挨打方面简直天赋异禀得出奇，除了刚开始几次经验不足挨了揍，后面嗅觉灵敏得不行，一躲一个准，加上伊布那时确实不忍心下重手打他，皮克心里也清楚，美滋滋得很。

今天皮克明显是带着必胜的决心，他秉承一定要在今天和伊布干上一炮的坚定信念，手从善如流地解开了伊布的裤子。

伊布都没明白他自己都很难解开的裤子对方是怎么一下子给扒下来的。

皮克直接抓住了伊布的小兹拉坦，伊布打了个哆嗦，放在平时他早踹人了，可惜现在受制于人，一动都不敢动。

伊布只敢小声地骂他，一时间想不出用西语或者意大利语的骂法，开始带上了瑞典语，皮克更是乐得装听不懂，伊布也不敢大吼，这好歹也是酒店厕所，待会儿来个人，可怎么办？

皮克手隔着内裤揉捏着伊布的阴茎，他用拇指和食指揉捏着伊布的龟头，另一只手伸进入内裤，揉捏着伊布的囊袋。

伊布嘴上还在骂娘，鸡巴倒是屈服了，他硬得发痛，马眼流出来的水已经把内裤搞湿了，灰色的内裤被流出来的透明液体染了一小块深色，伊布气息乱了，他压低声音骂皮克，“你疯了吗？待会儿你还要上台致辞——”

皮克此时已经脱下了他的内裤，此刻显得气定神闲，胸有成竹，他加快了手上的速度，“来得及，来得及。”

伊布气得七窍生烟，但他腿已经软了，骂娘都显得有气无力。

皮克松了裤子，但还穿着内裤，他用火热的跨部时不时地顶着伊布的屁股，伊布想起以前皮克那根沉甸甸的阴茎在床上的火热触感，自己都有些不好意思。

伊布感受着皮克隔着内裤，用阴茎在自己的股沟里蹭来蹭去，他被皮克压在隔间的墙上，会阴每被布料蹭过一次，他就颤抖一次。

然而伊布嘴上还在挣扎，不肯屈服，他想起了自己的男友内斯塔，内心的自责和内疚交织在一起，但快感还是成倍地增加，他身体已经屈服了，连像样的挣扎都没有。

皮克知道伊布的每一个敏感点，他舔着伊布的耳后，在他耳边喃喃着些令人脸红的话语。

“你要小声一点，”皮克得意的喘着，他胯下的动作不断，低低的气音不断，不用转身伊布都想象得出皮克脸上的笑意，“待会儿外面来了人，听到这些就不好了……”

伊布没有回答，他想着有人可能会撞破他们的事情，羞耻中更带着些兴奋，他不由自主地一下一下向后抬着腰，迎合着皮克裆部的顶弄，在揉捏中他的阴茎开始弹跳起来，皮克意识到他快要到了，伸手去扣他通红的马眼，伊布腿都软了，他没忍住呻吟出声，阴茎抖了最后几下，颤抖着射在了皮克手里。

皮克掏出纸擦了手，他还没射，但他掏出手机看了看时间，知道时间不早了，只得把硬着的鸡巴硬塞回去，那滋味可不好受，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。

伊布还在原地，他用手臂盖住了额头，不住地喘息着，他斜眼看着皮克满头大汗地穿裤子，不由得一阵一阵的后悔。 

他想起了内斯塔，想起内斯塔的模样他就止不住的内疚。

伊布自知他爱着内斯塔，但他也没有办法拒绝皮克的特意勾引——和伊布呆了那么久，皮克摸清了他性格的每一点，他知道用什么可怜兮兮的眼神和话语来诱骗伊布上床，而伊布从来就难以拒绝皮克，他看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里流露出的恳求，就被噎得一时说不出话。

他看着皮克收拾利落，临走前还摁着伊布的脸硬亲了一下。

伊布没有劲去打他，他拒绝看向皮克，以此逃避他和皮克在厕所打了一炮的事实。

 

 

 

他出了厕所，还在一边的同行奇怪地问他怎么去厕所呆了那么久，是身体不舒服吗。

伊布没心思回他，看着台上发表感言的皮克。

 

 

皮克一板一眼地念着稿子，在镁光灯的照射下，他看起来英俊又可靠，西装革履的像年轻有为的企业家，他神色坦荡，居然看上去很人模人样，颇有那么一回事。

皮克抬起头，看向人群中的伊布，他微微眯了眼睛，抬起手——就是刚刚伊布射在他的手上的那只，他用侧指腹蹭过嘴唇，特地朝着伊布的方向眨了眨眼，嘴角扬起幅度。

伊布看着他站在镁光灯环绕的舞台上，手指蹭过嘴唇，还舔了舔，整个人浑身一震。

 

 

 

 

在晚宴结束后，皮克使出浑身解数从热情的人群中挤出来，他东张西望地找着伊布，询问了好几个人，最终在阳台上找到了伊布。

伊布在阳台上趴着看月亮。

皮克一看，悄悄地走过去，轻轻揽住了伊布，还伸出手去捏伊布的臀部，微抬起头在伊布耳边调笑。

“今晚去我那里怎么样？”他还沉浸在隔间事件带来的余韵中。意犹未尽地舔着伊布的耳垂，低低地笑着，他的手伸进伊布的衬衣内，充满暗示性地摩挲着伊布的腰，“我这附近有栋房子，我们可以——”

然后皮克就猝不及防地挨了伊布的一拳。

皮克倒退几步，捂着自己腹部，他疼得弯下腰，满脸不可思议，“——兹拉坦，你——”

伊布今晚忍耐了很久，终于爆发了，他指着皮克怒道，“你什么你，你明明知道我已经和内斯塔在一起，还这样——”

那个时候皮克的蓝眼睛流露出的受伤和痛苦，那么鲜明几乎让伊布不忍去看了。

“你居然打我，为了那个内斯塔——”皮克恼火地嚷道，他此刻妒火冲天，早已掩饰不住的醋意与懊恼几乎要溢出来了，“凭什么？你居然为了别的男人打我——”

伊布不服气地回道，虽然看着他已经开始不忍心了，想去看看皮克伤的怎么样了，但他依然犟着脖子，嘴硬道，“打你就打你，还要挑日子不成？”

看伊布那么嫌弃自己，好似自己对他来说什么都不算，皮克一下子红了眼，显现出大少爷的娇气和蛮不讲理，他蛮横地耍起赖，像个被抢了玩具的孩子一般，大发脾气，“他算什么东西，明明是我先遇到你的——上床和牵手都是我先的——”

伊布七窍生烟，心说皮克这算什么，以为这是排队买东西吗，先来先得吗？

“我不管，皮克，你最好以后离我远一点，”他警告道。

皮克没抓住重点，他又气又恼，简直难以相信这一切，他伤心地质问，“兹拉坦，你叫我什么？你居然叫我皮克——”

伊布看他胡搅蛮缠模糊重点的样子就气，恼火地一把推开了皮克，真硬起来皮克从来就不是他的对手，被他推得一个踉跄，腹部又一阵疼痛，不得不靠在墙角喘息。

伊布没理他，大步地走出阳台，也听到了皮克在喊他，声音受伤极了，但他硬着心肠头也不回，离开了这个发脾气的大少爷。

 

 

 

当晚回去内斯塔不在家，估计又是工作去了，伊布给内斯塔打电话，内斯塔也不接，伊布在语音留言的提示音中叹了一口气，他内疚极了，想见内斯塔，可他自己也不知道见了内斯塔要说什么，难道是嘿，亲爱的，我今天和我前男友在厕所撸了一炮，但不用担心，我还是爱你的，我还拒绝了他的过夜邀请了呢。

他躺下，靠着枕头，又想起了皮克，皮克一定很伤心，他那个性格，以前伊布不多分给他点注意都会别扭地发脾气——现在估计都气得要命，他简直想象地出那双蓝眼睛伤心的模样。

他想起自己临走前还揍了皮克一拳，那一拳可不轻，以前对着皮克他从不会那么用力的，皮克又怕痛，估计此刻痛得不行，还可能要涂药——

不想了不想了，他忙这么告诉自己，再想下去他就没办法对着皮克生气了。

他想了半天，内心深处的老实人思想又开始作祟，觉得其实不是皮克的错，错在自己，要不是自己没忍住，按皮克的战斗力，皮克再怎么能也得不了手的——所以归根结底还是自己的错，是自己对不住内斯塔，皮克只是个导火索。

他沉痛地责备了自己，在床上痛苦地翻来覆去，当晚没睡好觉。

 

 

过了几天内斯塔回来了，也许是因为内疚和亏欠，伊布那天特别热情，穿着条裤衩就前去求欢。

内斯塔刚蹲在地上脱鞋就被冲过来的伊布压得摔了，他捂着疼痛的肩膀，一头雾水，“干什么你！我刚回来就这样——”

伊布迅速地脱下了内斯塔的裤子，“可是兹拉坦想要——”

内斯塔不知道发生了什么，他犹豫不定，一脸茫然地做了。

事后伊布躺在床上睡了，内斯塔还醒着，他闲的没事做，去洗了衣服，中途听见手机的提示音，湿着手翻开了手机，看到了邮件提醒。

他停下来擦干手，点开邮件，发现是匿名邮件。

看完邮件内容，他脸阴沉了下来。

他给对方打了几个问句，对方又回复了他几句话。

读完内容，内斯塔眼神几乎是阴郁了，他胸膛起伏着，掩饰着怒意。

这时候伊布穿好衣服起来了——他接到了突发工作，得离开家。

伊布看向内斯塔，惊讶地发现他脸色很不好。

“怎么了？”他疑惑地问道，“是身体不舒服吗？”

内斯塔深深地呼吸着，憋住了满腔妒火，“……没什么，”他几乎是从牙齿缝隙中挤出话来，“今天记得早点回来，兹拉坦，我们……我有些话想要和你说。”他抬起头叮嘱道，但表情很奇怪，眼神有着些许的阴鸷，整个人散发出的感觉奇怪的很，带着一种山雨欲来风满楼的不详气息。

伊布惊疑不定，但时间紧凑，他只得按下心中的疑惑，一步三回头地离开了。

———tbc—————


	2. Chapter 2

那天工作结束，等疲惫的伊布走进家里，猝不及防地看见了等候在客厅的内斯塔，内斯塔靠在墙边，他阴沉沉地低着头，看向地面。

听到门外的响动，内斯塔转过头，看向了刚进门的伊布，眼神里带着难以掩饰的愤怒和嫉妒。

伊布愣了，连踏进来的步伐都变得犹疑不定。

这时一个笑嘻嘻的声音从沙发后传来。

“兹拉坦，你回来了呀。”

听见声音。伊布如遭雷劈，他一寸一寸地转过头，看见了皮克那张带笑的脸。

为什么皮克会在他家里？内斯塔知道了什么？皮克和他什么都说了吗？

“……你怎么会在这里？”看着皮克他的气息都不太稳，伊布犹豫不定地看向内斯塔。

内斯塔眼神简直可以说得上是阴郁了，他皱着眉头，显得十分阴鸷——伊布最担心他这副模样了。

皮克微微抬起头，他虽然脸上玩味地笑着，但眼神里却充盈着挑衅和妒火。

“你说我骗你做什么？”皮克没有回答伊布的问题，他的声音在一片沉默中显得有些尖锐，他转向内斯塔，声音上扬，“你自己问问他不就知道了？”

内斯塔没有回话，他定定地盯着伊布，似乎在求证。

伊布不敢看他，手脚冰凉。

“我们上次卫生间的事情，”皮克转向伊布，“怎么样，兹拉坦，不如说出来？内斯塔先生想听一听呢——”

内斯塔果然知道了，伊布眼前发黑，皮克那个大嘴巴什么都说了——

伊布想揍皮克，但他没有动作，他的心拔凉拔凉的，他几乎不敢看向内斯塔的眼睛——他想像着内斯塔的眼神，失望，嫉妒，怒火，痛恨……他打了个哆嗦，心坠坠地疼痛，几乎不敢想下去。

“不是这样的，”他干巴巴地开口，“兹拉坦可以解释……”

皮克在一旁咄咄逼人，他脸上几乎是带着胜利的笑意，“怎么解释，兹拉坦？你看到我太兴奋，情难自已吗？”

老天啊，伊布真得忍着才能不揍他一拳。

内斯塔沉默了良久，他抬起头，摇了摇头，“不需要解释，兹拉坦，”他的声音很低，却显得很危险，他抬起头，眼神带着些看不出的意味。

“既然要比比看谁更好，让我们看看谁能让你更爽吧——我或者是皮克，你得选一个——”

伊布惊得一时说不出话来。

 

 

 

 

现在的情况是，伊布仰面躺在床上，上半身已经脱光了，他的嘴里被塞着团着的领带，双手被自己的衬衣绑在床头，听着身上两个男人叽叽喳喳地吵架。

皮克和内斯塔都没有脱光，他们都还穿着上衣，裤子也只是斜斜地拉开了皮带扣，两个都很嫌弃对方，虽然说好了三人行公平竞争，但都不想在对方面前脱光。

 

“我先来，”伊布听到皮克这么说，他显得有点儿激动，“我是先遇到他的——”

内斯塔在一旁回嘴，“我才是兹拉坦的现任男友，”

“我还不算是前任呢，分手是两个人的事情，我还没答应，”皮克强词夺理道，“所以严格意义上来说我和兹拉坦还没结束，你才是那个第三者——嗷，你干什么？”

他话还没说完就被内斯塔薅住了头发，痛呼出声，内斯塔另一手还直接锁了皮克的喉，威胁道，“你说谁先来？”

皮克感觉薅住自己头皮的力道能把自己掀秃，他被锁得一动都不能动，在巨大的武力差异下，他识时务地选择了暂时性的退缩，然而嘴上也不肯服输，“别这么正义凛然的样子，内斯塔，”他在一旁警告道，“别以为我不知道你和那个托蒂先生的事情，我派人调查过，你俩的事我可是清楚得很——”

“我和他不熟，”内斯塔愣了一下，随即下意识否认道。

“是吗？”皮克嗤笑一声，接着道，“我可是听说你们六岁就认识了——”他感觉到了喉头的手在收紧，一时间憋得有些喘不过气，他憋得脸都红了，才忿忿地停下摆手，示意着自己暂时的退缩，让内斯塔住手。

“是八岁。”内斯塔这才放开了，他淡淡说道，算是回复。

皮克没听到，捂着喉咙咳嗽了半天。

“好吧，你先来就你先，”皮克忿忿道，嘴硬着，“我这是让着你，如果我先来就会没完没了——”

伊布抬起头看着他们。

 

 

皮克和内斯塔七手八脚地扒光了伊布的衣服。

伊布布满纹身的上半身露了出来，他身材高大，肌肉分布匀称而结实，他的上半身已经出了薄薄一层汗，连彩色刺青都随着他胸膛的一起一伏而显得鲜活起来。

皮克有些着迷地抚摸着伊布的髋骨和轮廓清晰的人鱼线，“我想念这些。”他叹息着抚摸着伊布的腹肌，“真不敢相信我离开这些这么久……”

内斯塔没回话，他沉默着，将伊布的裤子褪下，伸手握住了伊布的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

伊布还是喘息着，他嘴里咬着内斯塔和皮克刚刚塞进去的一块布，这让他说不出话，头发被汗微微打湿，半长的黑色卷发耷拉在脸两侧。

内斯塔手劲很大，他捏得伊布的阴茎有些疼，龟头被揉得有些发红。

伊布发出了闷闷呻吟，他微微退缩着，逃避着疼痛。

内斯塔啧了一声，“你做了错事，得受些惩罚。”他微微用了点劲，换来伊布的一声隐忍的喘息——伊布不舒服，但他依然忍受着自己的动作，没有反抗，这个认知让内斯塔很满意，他轻轻松开了手，让伊布如释重负地喘了一声。

皮克已经伸手去够润滑剂了，他挤出润滑液，将手伸进伊布的臀尖，他抚摸了一会儿伊布的臀部，将伊布大腿抬起来。

伊布练过跆拳道的腿相当柔软，皮克很轻松地将伊布的大腿折成了一个不可思议的角度，扛在肩上，他看了一眼伊布屁股上的纹身，和内斯塔讨论道，“你说他屁股上纹得是什么？我一直都没搞清楚这个图案？是花朵吗？”

内斯塔哼哼道，“我怎么知道，大概是太阳吧？”

他们争论了一会儿都没得出确切的结果。

伊布本来呜呜地含着布想要说什么，皮克却将一根润滑过的手指伸进了伊布的穴口。

伊布闷哼一声，挣扎起来。

皮克被他的脚往后一压，差点摔下床，他愣了一下，没想到伊布在这种姿势下还能使上劲，忙道，“按着他，内斯塔，我摁不住他——”

内斯塔在这方面倒是很配合，他帮忙伸手按着皮克那边那条腿，并且分开了另外那一腿，让伊布的双腿分得更开。

伊布的手开始挣扎起来，床头被他扯得作响。

“嘘嘘，宝贝，”皮克调笑着，他嬉皮笑脸的，“你的鸡巴还在我们手里呢，最好别乱动——”

伊布停下了动作，忿忿地盯着他。

皮克乘机伸进了第二根手指，他缓缓地摩挲着内壁，换来身下人的一阵阵颤抖，“放松，兹拉坦，你得放轻松一点——”

内斯塔在一旁看着他，他感觉大腿内侧有些凉意，意识到皮克在舔吸着他的大腿内侧，这让伊布羞耻得不行，他闭上眼睛不想去看发生了什么，却无法阻止皮克在他身体里抽动着的几根指头。

他的身体开始发热，下腹慢慢泛起的酥麻感渐渐浮了起来，皮克补了些润滑剂，让手指抽动得更容易一些。

伊布低低地喘息着，他的身体放松下来，不似之前那么紧绷了，他的阴茎被内斯塔捏着，疼痛中却带着一丝丝的快感——他喜欢这样，比起平时温柔的性爱，伊布确实对激烈而疼痛更有感觉。

他颤抖着，嘴里几乎要将布条咬烂，他的身体随着内斯塔撸动着的手指起伏，他额头出了细细的汗珠，忍得相当辛苦。

皮克已经加了第三根手指头，他在甬道内抽动着手指，开始慢慢地弯曲，有节奏地顶弄着伊布的敏感点。

伊布闷哼一声，他身体像触电一样地弹跳起来，却被内斯塔和皮克同时按住。

皮克笑眯眯地对着他比了个噤声的手势，“放轻松点，兹拉坦， 还没开始呢。”

伊布瞪了他一眼。

皮克用手操着他，伊布发出了阵阵的喘息声，他已经开始无意识的扭动，迎合着皮克手指，他的呼吸声加重了，阴茎开始涨大，龟头发红，囊袋都抽动着，他快要射了。

内斯塔掐住了他阴茎的根部，拇指几乎是残忍地堵住了他的马眼。

伊布射不出来，他的脸都微微憋红了，发出了难耐的喘息，鼻息粗重。他几乎是恳求着看着内斯塔，但内斯塔无视了他的视线。

“我说了，今天你要受惩罚，兹拉坦。”内斯塔低低地说，声音中充满了不容置喙的坚定，他低着头，半张脸埋在阴影中，五官似刀刻般坚硬。

伊布没有办法，这确实是他的错，只能颤抖着接受着惩罚。

这时皮克扩张好了，他催着内斯塔带套。

“你快点，”伊布听见皮克不耐烦地催内斯塔，“待会儿轮到我——”

“你闭嘴。”内斯塔这么回击道，他也出了很多汗，忍得很辛苦。

他锁着眉头，给自己戴上套，随即将皮克那边握着的那只腿揽到自己肩膀上，伊布的另外一条腿顺从地折着环住了他的腰。

内斯塔握住了自己怒涨的阴茎，龟头一寸寸坚定地挤进了那层层的括约肌内。

伊布闷哼着，他的腰微微抬起，甬道不自觉地收缩着，一吮一吸地箍着内斯塔的阴茎。

内斯塔看了伊布一眼，他继续地用着力，在伊布放大的喘息声中捅到了底。

伊布的敏感点被猛地蹭到，身体猛地抖了一下。

 

 

皮克在一旁看着，他不满意自己被无视，不甘寂寞地伸手取下伊布口中的布团。

伊布被取下了布团，还没来得及活动酸痛的下颌，就盯着皮克怒喝出声，“杰拉德！你……你死定了。”随着内斯塔的顶弄，他的声音变了调，显得威慑力少了几分。

皮克不以为然，伊布从前天天说要揍他，但基本上过一会儿就忘了，几乎从没实现过。

皮克笑嘻嘻地凑过去亲他脖子，“别生气嘛兹拉坦——”

他扶着自己的阴茎蹭着伊布的腹肌，紧实的腹肌上染上了皮克硕大阴茎流出来的前列腺液。

伊布的下巴被皮克掰过去，皮克扭过他的下巴咬着他的嘴唇，“你看看我嘛，”皮克半是撒娇半是调侃，“别转头啊——”

皮克干脆解开了束缚着伊布的双手的布条，他很贴心地揉着伊布的手，伊布酸软的手被揉捏地酥酥麻麻的。

皮克亲了他的手一下，随即拽着伊布的手伸到了自己的身下，他让伊布宽大的手掌撸动着自己阴茎。

伊布感受着内斯塔的阴茎在自己的甬道里浅出深进地抽动，撞击的力度逐渐加大，对方阴茎带来的快感比电击更加強烈，皮克又握着他的手，撸动着自己的阴茎，他想收回手，却被皮克用劲拽得更紧。

手中的阴茎火热而硕大，散发的热度几乎将他烫伤。

伊布脑子混乱得很，他的汗水进了眼睛，眼前颇有些模糊。

皮克这时还嫌他不够乱似的握着伊布的另一只手，在自己微长的胡茬中摩蹭，他亲了几下兹拉坦的手，一边在一旁嘟嘟囔囔地发着小脾气，“你为什么不看看我，这些天你都不想我吗，兹拉坦——”

伊布没力气回他，他想骂皮克，但看到对方带着笑意的蓝眼睛，那些气话又说不出口，只得忿忿地转头，却又被对方掰了回来，和皮克强制着接吻。

内斯塔的抽送不停，他看着皮克和伊布在闹，带着警告意味地重重地顶了一记，换来伊布的一阵带着闷哼的颤抖。

伊布甬道收缩着，阴茎又开始涨大，柱身有些微微地发颤，皮克伸手想去摸伊布的阴茎。

“不要摸，”内斯塔制止了皮克的手，“我要操射他。”

皮克挑了挑眉，显然也很喜欢这个提议，他收回手，转而开始揉捻伊布的乳头，他张开嘴，重重地咬着伊布的脖子，在上面印下一个个红色的痕迹。

 

放在平时，伊布的乳头并不算敏感，在这时候却在皮克的娴熟的手法下被挼得挺立起来，后穴被操的又爽又麻，伊布喘息着扭动着，想挣扎，却被内斯塔固定在原地，内斯塔个子没有他们高，力气倒是大的吓人，这种时候把人固定得一动不动。

 

“停一停，”伊布喘息着，他头晕目眩，他已经很久很久没有享受过这么激烈的性爱了。

可惜皮克装作没听见，内斯塔也无视他，胯下的力道有增无减，噼噼啪啪撞击而发出的水声不断传出来，带着伊布的呻吟声都断断续续地带着颤音。

甬道颤抖着收缩，伊布想逃开，却无处可逃，他的腿几乎要被压到自己的肩膀上，臀部不由得更想上地抬起，让内斯塔更顺畅地进出，润滑液在激烈的抽插下，在耻毛底部结成泡沫，睾丸拍打在臀尖，将臀尖磨得通红——因为纹身的遮盖，他们看不清这淫靡的一幕，不由得十分可惜。

在不断的抽插和研磨下，伊布的大腿开始颤抖起来，他的甬道开始不规律地收缩，腿部的肌肉都有些痉挛，那根未受照料的阴茎可怜兮兮地在自己的肚皮上蹭着，流了一腹部前列腺液，透明粘亮地反射着光。

内斯塔只感觉自己的阴茎被狠狠地箍住，头皮被下身传来的电流激得发麻，不由得继续凶狠地挺动着，在甬道最深处狠狠地顶弄了几次，闷哼一声，在避孕套里射了出来。

伊布被操射了，他僵硬地大张着腿，青筋都爆了出来，他喘着气，胸膛起伏着，连带着纹身都在汗水的映衬下显得鲜活起来，伊布的穴口已经肿了，微微地外翻着，流出少许精亮的润滑液。

内斯塔喘息许久，在皮克的催促下慢吞吞地从伊布的穴口中抽出来，他喘着气，低着头，发丝盖住了眼睛，他脱下避孕套，打了个结，扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。

“你也给我带套，”内斯塔这时候匀过了气，他回头警告着皮克，他递过去一个套。“敢内射我扭断你的脖子。”

 

皮克不情不愿地撕开避孕套，他尝试着给自己勃发的阴茎套上，弄了半天套不太上，他不屑地哼了一声，“这个避孕套这么紧——我用自己的，”（一说出口内斯塔恼羞成怒地看着他）这么说着他爬下床，去自己的钱包里翻出自己的避孕套。

伊布一看皮克又拿出了那个熟悉的牌子，螺旋纹珠点夜光避孕套。

皮克特别喜欢那个牌子的避孕套，尤其喜欢荧光型的，关了灯在黑暗的房间里看，一根阴茎发着荧光黄，在黑暗中形状特别清晰。

伊布之前和皮克在床上为了用什么姿势还打架来着，皮克和他拽来拽去，一下把拆封了的避孕套甩到天花板上去，半天没掉下来。

等他们那天用骑乘搞完，一起汗涔涔地躺下后就看到黏在天花板的避孕套在黑夜中幽幽地发着黄色的荧光。

“你看那个，”皮克含情脉脉地把天花板的避孕套指给他看，“像不像星星？”

“………”

皮克听见伊布沉默了一会儿，以为对方不会理他。

但没过多久，身边传来了伊布闷闷的声音，居然带了点满意和高兴，“挺好看的，兹拉坦喜欢。”

 

 

而如今皮克依旧带着那些他们常用的避孕套，这让伊布不由得想起以前那些火热的夜晚，他不由得有些难以自制，喉头发紧。

皮克套上了避孕套，他的阴茎很大——这倒不是说内斯塔不大，内斯塔确实不小，只是皮克的阴茎，怎么说呢，确实有些异于常人。

皮克的阴茎早已硬了，那根硕大的阴茎形状饱满，茎体粗壮而不失长度，整根微微弯着上翘，这让他很容易顶到敏感点，如果他有心碾磨敏感点的话，经常能让伊布短时间连续射两次。

伊布想要坐起来，皮克却一把推他让他又倒回去，他把伊布翻过去侧躺着，给伊布身下垫了个枕头，他一手扳着伊布的腿，扣着膝窝将伊布的腿扛到了自己的肩膀上，这个姿势让伊布的穴口更加的外翻，直直地面对着皮克的目光。

皮克吸了一口气，伊布那被干肿的小穴外翻渗出体液，流出的半透明混合液被囊袋拍打成黏稠的银丝，这场面让他更加兴奋起来。

他握着自己那根阴茎，慢慢地进入。

伊布的韧带被拉伸到极限的程度，他的腿开始微微颤抖着，被干得红肿的穴口又一寸寸吃入了这根庞然大物。

伊布已经很久没有和皮克真枪实弹地上过床了，他的穴口也已经很久没有打得这么开了，饱胀和酸涩充斥着他的整个意识，“啊……去你的……杰拉德……”他被体内的爽痛感逼得发出声音，“兹拉坦以后见你一次……就打一次………”他骂着，不由得蹬腿想踹皮克。

皮克对伊布出腿的方向很明显经验丰富，他使劲地压住了他的大腿，继而报复性地加大了插进去的力道。

伊布一下子吃进了大半根，整个人都在发抖，皮克还嫌不够似的，拍着他的屁股让他放松。

“你可以的，兹拉坦，”皮克这么劝他，胯下的巨物依然不给任何情面地在挺进，但脸上的表情几乎算得上是真诚良善，显得贴心极了，“我们以前都可以全进去的，你忘了吗？”

伊布想起第一次皮克发现伊布可以吃进他整根阴茎简直是感动得痛哭流涕，几乎要握着伊布的手嚎哭了，“兹拉坦，您真好，真的。”

伊布当时一脸茫然，望着皮克喜极而泣的脸不知道他在高兴什么。

 

 

皮克这边又骗又哄地干进去了大半根阴茎，转而开始在里面慢慢抽动起来。

 

当茎身擦过前列腺，伊布死死闭上眼睛，这个高大健壮的男人发出沉重的闷哼声，勃起的阴茎又吐出一些透明液体，他情欲的色泽从脖颈腾腾而上烧红了耳根，缩紧的穴口死死咬住那热烫的阴茎，疼痛中带着酥麻和饱涨。

内斯塔此时坐在床头抚摸着伊布的头发，他刚发泄过，还在不应期，这时候他的拇指伸进了伊布的嘴里，缓缓地扣着伊布的嘴唇。

伊布本来内心就对内斯塔有愧，此时皮克又慢吞吞地操着他，被内斯塔注视的事实让他脸上烧得滚烫，他想收回腿，皮克却在后面大叫着疼，伊布又不得不放开。

伊布闭上眼睛，简直是逃避现实地把脸压进枕头。

内斯塔却不让他，他扳正伊布的脸，不让他逃开自己的视线。

“你说？他操得你爽还是我？”

皮克在后面唯恐天下不乱，他使劲地又往里面顶了几厘米，让囊袋勉勉强强地顶到了伊布的臀部，声音也带着挑衅和不服气，“兹拉坦，说呀？我们都听着呢——”

伊布拒绝去回答这个问题，他闭着眼睛，死死地咬着牙，努力地不从唇缝中泄露一丝声音。

 

皮克的阴茎在体内研磨，力道逐渐加大，浅而深入地向内捅刺，微弯的茎体几乎是残忍地碾压着内壁那突出的敏感点，伊布难忍地颤抖着，他的穴口不断吐出湿热的润滑液，随着抽插滑落至两人连接的阴囊和自己的大腿根部，最后滴落在早已被弄出一片水泽的床单上。

 

伊布浑身肌肉紧绷，结实的腹部紧绷着，吊挂在半空中的大腿明显地抽搐了好几下，抬起的脚趾都被电流一般的強烈快感弄得蜷缩，皮克的阴茎卡入肉壁，每一下抽动都挑动着伊布的饥渴，他微微抽出，龟头顶过前列腺，带来几乎是窒息的快感。

伊布这次没被操几下就不行了，他张着嘴，发出无声的呻吟，他的大腿抽搐着，痛爽的感觉带着强烈的情欲席卷全身，他的阴茎又在没被抚摸的情况下射了。

皮克显得相当高兴，他本来心里就一直在和内斯塔暗暗较劲，此时看到伊布没几下就被操射了，自觉技术比对方好上不少，得意洋洋极了。

 

伊布大口大口的喘息着，他恢复了几丝清明，警告性地抓住了皮克手臂，皮克被他的手劲弄得龇牙咧嘴，看着前头内斯塔从容的样子，他为了显示出自己的镇静和成熟，赌气般地不发出任何声音。

 

伊布不应期又慢慢地过去了，他渐渐又被操得浑身燥热起来，皮克胯下卵囊毫不间断地拍打着伊布布满红色指痕和润滑液的大腿，伊布扭动着身体，他开始不自觉地迎合着皮克的动作。

伴随着律动着的两人身体交合处涌上一波一波令人颤栗的快感，又痛又胀得伊布四肢快要麻痹，他身体被撞得前后摇摆。

畅快感令他绷紧了大腿，神智越发的恍惚，空白的意识里只能剩下后面不断进出的阴茎。

他的大腿肌肉开始紧崩，胯下的阴囊开始突突地弹跳着，阴茎又颤颤巍巍地立起来，蹭在自己的腹部一股一股地往外吐着透明的黏液。

内斯塔眼神一黯，他看着伊布情难自已的模样，不由得有些焦躁，他终于伸出手，抚摸着伊布的阴茎，有力地撸动着对方的阴茎，他手劲很大，拧得伊布有些疼痛，但伊布真的爱死了这疼痛中带着快感的滋味，他浑身一震，阴茎疼痛的同时硬得更厉害了。

“你快一点，”内斯塔几乎是恼火地催促皮克，“快点结束。”

皮克冷哼一声，显得很不服气，“你说让我快点就快一点，凭什么啊？以为谁都和你一样早泄吗？”

内斯塔恼怒起来，手上力道一紧，伊布被他捏得痛呼一声，内斯塔伸出另外一手去抓皮克的头发——对于防止挨打，皮克学得很快，闪避了几次内斯塔的攻击。

他心有余悸，看内斯塔气势汹汹的模样，不由得软化下来，“好啦，我快点就是了，好端端的别打人。”

内斯塔才忿忿地收回手。

皮克不情不愿地加快了胯下的速度，他动作粗暴了起来，简直是毫不留情地开始大开大合地操起来，阴茎几乎是进到了不可思议的深度，连着避孕套上面特制的硅胶珠点碾压着伊布甬道的各个角落，伊布被这猛烈都抽插激地闷哼出声，他的腿被压到肩膀上，脚根跟着抽插的节奏敲在皮克的背上。

 

皮克眯着眼睛，每次抽出阴茎都故意地斜斜地往外拖，带出来少许被操肿的肠肉。

伊布感受到埋在他体内的阴茎，带着避孕套上突起的按摩点，凶狠又连续地顶了好几下肠道里的敏感带，伊布颤抖得厉害，贴着床褥被顶得喘息不停，他鼻息粗重，浑身发软，腿都一曲一曲地没有力气抬起。

伊布的穴口外翻着，随着一进一出狠狠地颤抖着，他的体内开始痉挛，不规律地收缩让伊布自己都开始失去控制，内斯塔还在一边持续地撸动着伊布的阴茎，伊布难耐地扭动着，发出了嘶哑的呻吟，在这可怕的快感下，他的挣扎开始猛烈起来。

皮克早有经验，他提前阻止了伊布的挣扎，接着更用力地掰开伊布的大腿，将侧躺的伊布压了回去，身体被压到不可思议的程度，连膝盖都要被摁到头顶上去。

“你没用过这个姿势吧？”他看着内斯塔，一边充满色情意味地抚摸着伊布的腰侧，他咧开嘴，露出了胜利的挑衅的笑容，“他还有好多姿势你不知道呢——”

内斯塔一言不发，他撸动着伊布的阴茎，盯着伊布表情的眼神一动不动，显得十分阴郁。

 

伊布喘息着，他想要高潮，想要得快疯了，内斯塔还嫌不够似的，他使劲地啃咬着伊布脖子上皮克留下来的痕迹，他很用力，仿佛在用这些证明着什么，伊布难耐地挣扎着，他的甬道、阴茎，腰侧，会阴，脖颈，自己的敏感点都被重点地照顾到了。

 

伊布已经无暇去顾及内斯塔的小动作了，他的敏感点被用力地摩挲着，强烈的酥麻顺着下身升到脑子里，噼啪地一下炸开。随着皮克那几下重重地挺动着，突出的按摩珠残忍地碾压着他的敏感带，他在那么一瞬间就被逼上了前列腺高潮。

然而他的阴茎却射不出什么东西了，无论内斯塔怎么揉捻，只能颤颤巍巍地吐出无用的清液，前后夹击的快感几乎是爆炸性的，伊布就这样被皮克干到了第三次高潮，他浑身颤抖，嘴里只能随着高潮愤恨地骂着听不懂的瑞典语脏话。

 

皮克看到伊布这番爽到不能自己的模样，心中的征服感被极大地取悦了，他最后狠狠地顶了肉穴几下，也粗喘着射了。

但他还觉得不满足，闭着眼睛享受了一会儿，故意将发泄完的性器埋在伊布体内转动几下，让无法被身体吸收的润滑液混着体液顺着对方完全被肏开的甬道渗出，场面相当淫靡。

这感觉像极了失禁，伊布知道他是故意的，开始挣扎起来骂人了，皮克自觉很不服气，他委委屈屈地趁着性器还没完全疲软下来又顶了伊布好几下。

本来就在不应期的伊布被激得差点厥过去，他回头警告道，“杰拉德皮克——！”

“好啦好啦，我起码还是比某些坚持不了多久的人要好。”皮克缓缓地地拔出来，掏出避孕套打了一个结，他这时候很幼稚地看着内斯塔，挑衅式地慢吞吞打结，炫耀似地拎着充满精液的避孕套晃了两下，这才扔掉。

坐在一边的年长男人听出来他的潜台词，直起身，黑着一张脸，“你什么意思？”

皮克得意洋洋地昂起头，“没什么意思。”

内斯塔跨过伊布的长腿，就要揪住皮克的脖子。

皮克躲过了内斯塔的攻击，但也被搞得心烦意乱，怒道，“你要做什么——”

本来内斯塔和皮克就不怎么对付，勉强地来了一炮三人行，双方早都醋意大发，只是按耐着不说罢了，早就看对方不顺眼的前提下只差一个火星点燃这俩炸药桶了。

他们过了几招，皮克惊险地躲过了内斯塔的几次致命锁喉，还硬扛着超常发挥地还了几下手，但内斯塔不为所动，稳如泰山。

“我受不了了——”皮克大声地抱怨起来，“兹拉坦——”他拖长语调，语气中带着嫉妒和不耐烦。

“你得从我们中间选一个——”内斯塔这时候和皮克倒是很有默契，居然异口同声起来。

眼前两个男人一同转过头看向伊布，一样的妒火中烧，一样的烦躁不安，一样的鼻息粗重，语气暴躁得几乎能呛出火花，“兹拉坦——”他们一同喊着伊布的名字。

 

 

伊布眼前一阵阵地发黑，他闭上眼，烦得头都不想抬。

 

 

他谁都不想理。

 

 

 

fin


End file.
